


1941

by Caedmon



Series: Fantasies [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is slightly slutty in this, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, So does Crowley, Top Crowley (Good Omens), and he loves every last second of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Crowley had wild hopes when he waltzed into that church in 1941. He'd hoped that he'd play the dashing hero, sweep Aziraphale off his feet, and the angel would be...appreciative.He knew it was a one-in-ten-trillion chance, but he still hadhopes.In 2020, Aziraphale requests a do-over so he can get it right this time.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fantasies [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738033
Comments: 61
Kudos: 325
Collections: Top Crowley Library





	1941

Aziraphale was on a ladder, deep in the stacks of his shop, when he heard the door open and Crowley’s voice call out. “Angel?”

“I’m back here, darling!” he answered, throwing his voice over his shoulder. Then he turned back to his search, muttering, “Where are you? What did I do with you?”

“There you are,” Crowley said a minute later when he rounded the corner and spotted Aziraphale. “What are you doing up there?”

“Looking for one of my books. It’s not where it ought to be.”

Crowley came to brace the ladder, looking up at Aziraphale. “What book?”

“One of my books of prophecy. Mother Shipton. I found the _second_ edition, but I can’t - _aha!_ ” he said, pulling the book in question off the shelf, victorious. “I found it.”

“Well done,” Crowley said with a smile, still holding the ladder as Aziraphale climbed down.

“Thank you,” Aziraphale said, pressing a quick kiss to Crowley’s lips when he reached the ground. “Let me put this where it belongs and then we can have a glass of wine before we go to dinner.”

He shuffled off towards his back room, and even without looking back, he could _feel_ Crowley’s eyes on his arse. Wickedly, he swayed his hips just the barest amount. He smiled when he heard Crowley mutter something about how he was a bastard, then followed. 

“What do you need your books of prophecy for?” Crowley asked, entering the back room a second later. 

“Just a little light reading.”

“Prophecies about the end of the world are ‘light reading’?” Crowley scoffed. 

“I find them entertaining,” Aziraphale argued. “I always have.”

“Only you, angel. Only you.”

Aziraphale smiled and stepped over to give him a sweet kiss. “Besides, this book holds a special place in my heart.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it’s one of the ones you saved for me in that church bombing. Remember?”

Crowley grinned. “Only too well. That night is forever burned in my memory.”

“For good or bad?” Aziraphale asked, curious.

“Mostly good,” the demon shrugged.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. “Mostly?”

“Well, the night didn’t go the way I’d hoped it would go.”

Aziraphale poured each of them a glass of wine, handed one to Crowley, then had a seat in his chair at the desk while Crowley took his usual place on the couch. “How did you expect it to go?”

“Not expect, _hoped_ ,” he clarified. “It actually _went_ pretty much as I’d expected it to.”

“Alright, then, how did you _hope_ it would go?”

Crowley took a sip of his wine. “I had _hoped_ I’d ride in and save the day, and you’d… be grateful.”

Aziraphale knew _exactly_ what he meant, but asked anyway, with a naughty smile. “And I would show my gratitude… how?”

“With sex,” Crowley replied, his eyes twinkling. “You’d throw yourself at me.”

The angel giggled. ”Is that so?”

“That’s so. I knew it was a one in ten trillion chance, but I still hoped. You have to remember, I was madly in love with you and hadn’t talked to you in _decades_. The last time we’d talked before that was -”

“I remember,” Aziraphale said, cutting him off. He didn’t like to think about their argument - or the eight decades that followed. 

“But yeah. I had hopes - very slim hopes, to be sure, but hopes nonetheless.”

Aziraphale swallowed his sip of wine. “How would you like to do it again, and this time, it can go the way you wanted?”

Crowley grinned. “You’d like to roleplay it?”

“If you’d like to. It wouldn’t be a terribly difficult role to play. I wanted you so badly that night I could almost taste it.”

“You did?”

“I did. I’d missed you terribly, and words simply can’t describe what I felt when I looked to the back of that church and saw you dancing down the aisle.”

“I must have looked pretty ridiculous.”

Aziraphale smiled. “I didn’t think so. I thought you looked exceptionally handsome in your suit. I wanted to take it off of you, piece by piece. Oh, do say we can act it out, dear.”

“But it’s your turn to pick a fantasy,” Crowley pointed out. 

He waved a dismissive hand. “Who cares about whose turn it is?”

“You do!” Crowley laughed. “You’re the one always banging on about it. I notice you’re not so eager to stick to the schedule when it’s _your_ turn we’re skipping.”

“Is it so wrong that I want to please my beloved?”

“No, but now you know how I feel. I want to please you, too.”

“Well, acting this out _will_ please me,” Aziraphale said with a smile. 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “You’re maddening. Do you know that?”

“So you tell me. Will you?”

“You know I will, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale gave a victorious little wiggle. “Excellent. Now, tell me more about what you hoped would happen that night. I want to know every little detail. I’d throw myself at you, you said…?”

~*~O~*~

“Now, like we agreed,” Aziraphale was saying from his place in the front seat of the Bentley the next night, clutching the empty leather satchel in his lap. “As soon as you park the car in front of the bookshop, the scene will start.”

“Got it,” Crowley agreed, making a right. 

“I can’t imagine we’ll need the safeword tonight, but just in case…”

“Ducks,” Crowley supplied. “I remember.”

“Very good. Are you ready?”

“I’m ready,” Crowley answered with a nod.

“Me, too. I love you,” he said, just as they turned onto Aziraphale’s street. 

“I love you, too.”

Aziraphale was quiet as Crowley navigated into a parking spot, but he was practically vibrating with excitement. He’d been planning what he’d do all day, and couldn’t wait to start the scene. As soon as Crowley put the car in park, he began.

“Thank you for the lift home. For everything.”

“S’no problem,” Crowley said casually. 

“Would you like to come in? To show my gratitude.”

“You already thanked me.”

“I’d like to thank you… properly,” he said, lowering his voice to make it sound more seductive.

Crowley looked confused for a moment, then he nodded. Aziraphale admired his acting skills. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

Aziraphale let himself out of the car and went to the door of his shop, pulling out his keys and unlocking it. Once it was open, he held it for Crowley politely, ogling him a little as he passed. He’d almost forgotten how lovely Crowley looked in his 1940’s garb. Absolutely scrummy.

“Won’t you come to the back room and let me pour you a drink?” he asked, taking off his hat and coat and hanging them on the rack. 

“Yeah, sure.”

Aziraphale gave him a smile, then led him to the back room. As he had the night before, he made a little bit of a show of himself, swaying his hips. Once he’d reached the back room, he put the empty briefcase down on the desk and turned to Crowley. “What would you like? I’ll give you anything you want.”

Crowley’s mouth worked soundlessly for a moment, and he swallowed hard. “Uh, wine, I guess.”

Aziraphale stepped closer, smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his eyes downcast. “Is that _all_ you want?” he asked, walking his fingers up Crowley’s tie.

“I… I…”

“When I say you can have anything,” he said, fluttering his lashes coquettishly and fingering Crowley’s tie, “I do mean _anything._ ”

Crowley’s adam’s apple bobbed. “I - I think I’d like a glass of whiskey, now that I think about it.”

Aziraphale grinned. They’d discussed what Crowley’s _actual_ response would have been had this happened in 1941, had Aziraphale thrown himself at him, how he’d have been unsure and a little hesitant, and Aziraphale had asked him to act that out. The idea of having to work for it a bit had excited him even more. He was curious how much he could get away with before Crowley cracked, and he had little bets with himself about how long his demon could hold out. But he hoped wholeheartedly that Crowley held out for a while. Aziraphale was very much looking forward to being a little brazen tonight, a little _slutty_.

“As I said, you can have whatever you want. Anything for my hero.”

He winked and stepped back from Crowley, releasing his tie, then turned to go get the drink. “Single malt?”

“Fine! That’s fine,” Crowley said, sounding nervous, and Aziraphale smirked to himself as he poured each of them a full tumbler, miracling a couple of ice cubes in each one. When he was done, he turned back to find Crowley still standing there, looking anxious. 

“Here,” Aziraphale said, and pressed the tumbler into Crowley’s hand, letting his fingers touch more than was necessary. “Shall we toast?”

“To what?”

“To us,” Aziraphale said, his glass raised. “To hereditary enemies who are, in truth, so much more.”

“Er, here, here,” Crowley said, clinking their glasses, and they both took a sip, Aziraphale’s eyes never leaving Crowley’s. 

“Might I ask a favor of you, dear?”

“What?”

“Stay with me a while. It’s been so long since we saw each other. I’d like to… catch up,” he added with another seductive smile. 

Crowley nodded jerkily. “Yeah. Sure. Of course.”

“Lovely,” Aziraphale said, then gestured to the couch. Crowley pulled his hat off with his free hand and sat it on a nearby table, then had a seat in his usual spot. Aziraphale watched him, a smile curling his lips, then sat his drink down on the table and sat himself beside Crowley on the couch, leaving only a small distance between them. He also, very uncharacteristically, sat with his body facing Crowley, his leg pulled up on the seat between them, his knee almost touching Crowley’s thigh. His arm was laid across the back of the couch, and he watched Crowley closely, with a smile. The demon stiffened a little, his eyes wide behind his glasses, and Aziraphale’s smile grew. 

Crowley took a long sip of his drink. 

“So,” Aziraphale started. ”How did you find me?”

“I, um, I’ve been working for British Intelligence. As a spy.”

Aziraphale’s eyes widened as if this were brand new information to him. “A spy?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you been doing that?”

“A few years. Since the Nazis really started gaining traction in Europe. We’d heard that these two Nazis had been searching for certain books of prophecy, and that they’d gone to a bookseller. I was tasked with stopping them from getting the books.”

“Did you know that it was me? Or that Rose Montgomery was a double agent?”

“I didn’t know about Rose until recently. And I only found out that _you_ were the bookseller they were dealing with a few hours ago. I came as soon as I discovered the plan.” 

Aziraphale scooted a little closer, his smile growing. “How very _brave_ of you.”

“It was nothing.”

The angel traced the fabric of his collar, almost but not quite touching his neck. “On the contrary, my dear. You waltzed into a very dangerous situation, knowing that you could be discorporated for your efforts. Hell would not have been pleased that you were saving an angel. And you came into a church, no less! All for me.”

Crowley’s cheeks reddened, and he looked down at the drink in his hands, but he didn’t say anything. One quick glance down at his lap revealed to Aziraphale that he was hard already. 

Aziraphale slid closer, closing the gap between them, until his arm could go around Crowley and start tracing the shell of his opposite ear. “How can I ever repay you?” he asked in a low voice. 

“You don’t have to repay me.”

“Oh, but I insist,” Aziraphale said, scooting ever closer, putting on his most seductive voice. “You simply _must_ let me show you my undying gratitude.”

Crowley swallowed again. “How?”

“I’m so glad you asked.”

With a small smile, he took Crowley’s drink from his hands gently and placed it on the table beside his drink and the demon’s hat. Then he removed Crowley’s glasses slowly and laid them down as well. He turned back to Crowley, still smiling, and put one hand on Crowley’s shoulder, laying the other on his thigh. 

“There. Now I can see you. I do so love your eyes, dear.”

The eyes in question were almost fearful, but the elongated pupils were wide, filled with barely contained lust. This close, Aziraphale could hear each one of Crowley’s harsh, shuddering breaths, and could see the rapid flutter of his pulse in his throat. Crowley was struggling to stay in character, he could tell, and he decided to go in for the kill. 

“I suppose I should tell you how I’d like to thank you, shouldn’t I?’

“I -” Crowley paused and cleared his throat. “I admit to being curious.”

Aziraphale massaged Crowley’s thigh lightly, inching higher. “I’d like to start by kissing you.”

Crowley stammered. “You - you would?”

Aziraphale leaned closer and brushed the lightest of kisses against Crowley’s ear. “Oh, yes. I’ve been wanting to kiss you for aeons, and now I have the chance. But that’s not all I want to do.”

Crowley was trembling beneath his hand. “It’s not?”

He smiled wolfishly and slid his hand higher on Crowley’s leg. “No, it’s not.” He gently kissed the little hollow behind Crowley’s ear, then murmured, “I’d also like to touch you.”

“Touch me how?”

He covered Crowley’s prick with his hand and gloried in the little gasp Crowley gave. “Like this, but with no clothes.”

“Is - is that all?”

Aziraphale trailed kisses along Crowley’s neck, towards his jaw, his hand massaging the demon’s pulsing cock. “No, that’s not all. After I touch you for a while, I’d like to put my mouth on you. I want to suck you off.”

Crowley shivered as Aziraphale’s kisses got closer and closer to his mouth. “And then what?”

“And then, if you’d like, you can fuck me.”

Crowley whimpered. “Angel…”

But he didn’t get any further before Aziraphale captured his mouth in a kiss. There was no slow build or teasing this time; immediately they had tongues tangled, kissing like their lives depended on it. Aziraphale didn’t hesitate to swing his leg over Crowley’s lap, straddling him, grinding their cocks together, riding him wantonly. He cradled Crowley’s head, letting his fingers card through the ginger hair, kissing him desperately. Crowley’s hands were everywhere at once, gripping and caressing and tugging and squeezing. 

They broke the kiss for air but didn’t separate much, only retreating a couple of inches. Aziraphale looked down into Crowley’s eyes to see that his pupils were now almost round, barely any yellow showing at all. 

“Angel,” he whined. 

Aziraphale smiled, still rolling his hips to provide friction between their cocks. “I want you, Crowley. I’ve wanted you for hundreds and hundreds of years. Will you let me have you?”

Crowley nodded, his eyes wide. “Yeah. Please.”

Aziraphale kissed him again, wet and sloppy, and just to be a bastard, he sucked on Crowley’s tongue. The demon moaned into his mouth, and Aziraphale broke the kiss with a smile. 

“I think it’s time I tasted you,” he said, his eyes flashing as he clambered off of Crowley’s lap, never breaking eye contact, taking up a position between Crowley’s legs. The demon watched him hungrily, his chest heaving with his breaths, as Aziraphale started working on his belt buckle with deft fingers. As soon as that was out of the way, he made quick work of the button and zip until Crowley’s cock finally bobbed free. Aziraphale gave a triumphant grin and wrapped his hand around it at once. 

“You’re so lovely, dear,” he crooned, stroking Crowley’s effort with a gentle touch. “So very beautiful. I’ve dreamed about doing this for a very long time. Have you?”

Crowley nodded, his mouth still open to facilitate his breathing. “Yeah.”

“Have you daydreamed about me sucking you?”

“Yeah.”

Aziraphale darted out his tongue to taste the little bead of precome on the tip of Crowley’s cock, taking only a half a second to enjoy Crowley’s gasp before he closed his eyes, moaning. 

“Mmm,” he said, fluttering his eyes open to smile wickedly at Crowley. “You taste divine.”

“Aziraphale, angel…”

“Would you like me to do more of that?”

“Yes, please, fuck, please…”

“My pleasure,” Aziraphale said, then leaned forward and applied his tongue to the head of Crowley’s cock, making an obscene show of licking him like a lolly. Crowley groaned and hissed and muttered, his hips rolling just the tiniest amount, as if he couldn’t help himself. 

“Angel, angel, please…”

Aziraphale opened his mouth and engulfed him, closing his lips around his cock and sucking hard. Crowley cried out, his hands instinctively going to Aziraphale’s head and fisting in the curls as Aziraphale started moving his head, swirling his tongue and hollowing his cheeks on each upstroke. 

“Angel, angel, _shit!_ Feels so good, your mouth is so good…”

Aziraphale pulled off with a wet pop and continued stroking his cock. The angel kept his eyes locked on Crowey and used the head of his cock to slide along his lips, like a lippy. “I’d like to hear you, my darling,” he said. “Can you do that? I want to hear you.”

Crowley nodded. “Yeah. I can do that.”

Aziraphale gave him one more wicked smile, then took Crowley’s cock back between his lips, sliding his mouth down the shaft, sucking hard. Crowley groaned and his eyes rolled back, leaning his head back. “Jesus, angel. The mouth on you. Shit!”

He hummed around Crowley’s cock, vibrating him, and speeding up the motions of his head, while keeping it relatively shallow. His hands had been bracing himself on Crowley’s thighs, but he removed one to fondle the demon’s bollocks the way he knew he liked. He was rewarded when Crowley swore and raised his head to look down at Aziraphale. 

“Tell me, angel, are all celestial beings this good at cocksucking, or am I just the luckiest bastard in existence? Fuck, your mouth is so good. Shit!”

Aziraphale took a second to grab Crowley’s hand in his hair and squeeze it, telling his lover what he wanted. Crowley tightened his hands obediently, and he started guiding Aziraphale’s head, the way Aziraphale liked. 

“That’s it, Aziraphale. That’s it. Show me how grateful you are. And when we get done with this, I’m going to fuck you. You’re going to _love_ that, aren’t you?”

Aziraphale gave a garbled ‘mhm’, gaining speed and sucking harder. 

“Fuck, angel. Feels so good… take me deeper.”

He obeyed, opening his mouth wider and taking Crowley into his throat. Crowley gave a broken moan and Aziraphale bobbed on him at that new depth. 

“I’m getting close, angel. Shit! Getting so close. You’re going to make me come. Fuck!”

Aziraphale stepped up his efforts, hungry for the taste of Crowley’s spend. He could feel Crowley’s thigh trembling under his hand and knew his love was close… almost there…

“Wait! Wait!” Crowley used his hands to stop Aziraphale’s motions and Aziraphale looked up at him, puzzled. 

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. I just can’t wait another second to bury myself in your sweet arse. You want to thank me? Unfasten your trousers and stand up.”

Aziraphale hastened to obey, getting to his feet and scrambling with the button and zip of his trousers. Crowley also got to his feet, tugging his own cock, and Aziraphale was briefly distracted when Crowley caught his mouth in a needy, messy kiss. When the kiss broke, Crowley’s eyes were smoldering. 

“Get on the couch. On your knees, face the back. Bend over a little.”

Aziraphale dropped his trousers quickly, climbing onto the couch and leaning over the back, presenting his arse. He felt two lubed fingers slide between the cheeks of his arse and seek out his hole, pressing against the tight ring of muscle. With a snap, he opened himself up, and Crowley gave a low chuckle.

“So eager for me. Such a wicked, wanton angel.” He slid his two fingers inside slowly, stretching Aziraphale just a little, then scissored them, opening him more. Aziraphale gripped the back of the couch in a white-knuckle grip. 

“I can’t wait for your cock, Crowley. I want it so bad… I’ve been dreaming about it for centuries.”

“Have you now?” Crowley said, slowly adding a third finger to stretch Aziraphale a little more, making him bite his lip. “I confess, I’ve wanted this for a long time, too. And now that I’ve had a taste, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to give it up.”

“You don’t have to!” Aziraphale cried, moving his hips back to fuck himself on Crowley’s fingers. “You never have to! You can have me forever!”

“Are you ready for me?”

Aziraphale nodded. “Please, Crowley. Fuck me!”

“With pleasure,” he said, then withdrew his fingers, making Aziraphale whine. It was only a second, though, before he felt the blunt, slick head of Crowley’s cock pressing against his entrance. He pushed himself back as Crowley pushed forward, making the pressure increase, until with a pop, he felt Crowley breach him. He gave a low, long moan of pleasure. 

Crowley’s hands stroked his hips. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m so good. Please, Crowley…”

“Whatever you want.”

He pushed himself deeper, sliding farther into Aziraphale’s arse, and Aziraphale thought he would discorporate from bliss. Finally, after what seemed like an age, Crowley was buried as far as he could go. 

“Your cock is so big and so hard, I love it. Give me more, Crowley.”

“Yes, angel,” Crowley agreed in a breathy voice, then started withdrawing slowly. Just when Aziraphale was afraid he’d gone too far and pulled out entirely, he stopped, then started sliding back in, a little faster. He gained speed with each movement until he was fucking Aziraphale at a nice, steady pace with long, smooth strokes. 

“Do you like it?” Crowley asked. “Do you _like_ getting buggered by a demon, angel?”

“Only one demon,” Aziraphale answered, a little out of breath, perspiration beading on his head. “No one else.”

Crowley groaned, then Aziraphale heard a snap and all their remaining clothes were gone. Crowley pulled Aziraphale up until his back was against the demon’s belly, bare skin touching, his arms wrapped around Aziraphale’s torso, fucking him harder and faster. He lay hot, open mouth kisses to the skin of Aziraphale’s shoulder and neck, and Aziraphale reached up to thread his fingers in Crowley’s hair. 

“Mine. No one else’s. Mine,” the demon grunted, speeding up his thrusts.

“Yours, darling. Only yours,” Aziraphale agreed breathlessly. 

“Kiss me,” Crowley demanded, and Aziraphale craned his neck so their mouths could meet. The kiss was messy, hard, and punctuated with little moans and grunts of pleasure from both of them. 

Aziraphale broke the kiss with a cry when Crowley’s hand circled his weeping cock and started stroking it at the same rhythm the demon’s cock was fucking him. The angel gripped Crowley’s hair with one hand and braced himself on the couch with the other, closing his eyes and giving himself over completely to sensation. 

“Crowley, oh Crowley, it’s so good… I’m so close…”

Crolwey sped up, the head of his cock hitting Aziraphale’s prostate just right with every thrust, making him cry out. “Come for me, angel,” he growled low in Aziraphale’s ear. “Come for me. Show me your gratitude.”

Aziraphale detonated, a mangled sound torn from his throat as his cock emptied itself in helpless spurts all over the back of the sofa and Crowley’s hand. Crowley continued to fuck him and stroke him relentlessly, prolonging Aziraphale’s orgasm, drawing it out and stretching the angel thin. Every cell was on fire, pleasure being pulled from the very marrow of his bones, and it was so intense - _too_ intense. He never wanted it to end, but at the same time, he feared he may die if it didn’t end soon. He couldn’t withstand such intense pleasure. It was too much. 

Just when he was about to shout for Crowley to stop, to beg for mercy, Crowley shouted something that could have been ‘angel’ and bit down on Aziraphale’s shoulder, his whole body going stiff behind him. Aziraphale could feel his cock pulsing deep inside and the demon made little rhythmic noises between a grunt and a whimper as he spilled himself. It was the last thing Aziraphale was aware of before he let himself be carried away. 

When he came back to himself a moment later, Crowley was breathing heavily against his shoulder, cock still buried in his arse, shuddering with aftershocks. Aziraphale was in much the same state and reached behind himself again to run his fingers through Crowley’s hair. 

“I love you,” he panted. “I love you so much, Crowley.”

“I love you, too,” Crowley said, his breathing still ragged. 

“Bedroom?”

Crowley nodded. “Bedroom.”

Aziraphale snapped and at once, they were in his bedroom, on the bed, their bodies still joined. Crowley withdrew with a hiss, making Aziraphale groan, then they both settled down beside each other, in their usual places, arms wrapped each other, legs tangled. They exchanged soft words and soft touches as they came down from their high together. Soon, their pulses and breathing were back to normal and Aziraphale sighed happily.

“Thank you, dear.”

“Thank _me_? That was _my_ fantasy.”

“It was, but I’d be lying if I said it was _solely_ your fantasy. I’ve thought of that many times, too.”

Crowley chuckled and pressed a kiss to Aziraphale’s hair. “Randy creature.”

“Yes, well, who can blame me for being so randy when it comes to you?”

Crowley laughed again, snuggling closer. “Point taken. I feel the same.”

Aziraphale settled deeper into Crowley’s lean arms. “Good. Was that everything you’d hoped?”

“So much better,” Crowley replied, a grin in his voice. “Now we just need to act out two of yours.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary…”

“Fair is fair, angel,” Crowley chided playfully. 

“Well, I do have one in mind…”

“Tell me. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

Aziraphale thought for a second. “Well, you’re not the only one who’s fantasized about having sex in public…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] 1941](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488438) by [Literarion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion)




End file.
